cevio_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifted Child
|singers = IA English |producers = Marvin Valentin (music, illust) * Applem1nt (lyrics) * GHOST (tuning) * Catts (background art) * Austin Peters (lead guitar) * Tikaal (bass guitar) * Androryu77 (synth) * VNaneP (co-or arranger) * Tom (movie) |links = }} Background "Gifted Child" is a song featuring IA English Marvin Valentin and Applem1nt. No further details about this song were given. Lyrics If I could solve for X Where Y times Z is all their torturing Then maybe my A plus Would mean something more than just a high score It's the same day after day You'd think I'd learn by now, but I never change Gifted children learn to be adults all alone in world They told me I was special but now they're laughing in my face! They'll never hear me crying I never asked to be this way So why won't you all just look away? Your eyes piercing me, I can't escape it I hate the way that you always laught at me Trying so hard to just fit in I lie, but you always see right through it Time after time, but I keep at it If I just make you see all that I could be... I'm breaking down again The words they say destroy me every day But now I understand What I gotta to do so I can get through I think I'll solve for X Divide by B and multiply by me It's extra credit but I can't let my social grade fall again If they can't see who I am The detention's what they need, it's clear as can be Gifted children have their grades, their teachers, but that's really all And that's why I keep longing for all the friends I'll never have They still can't hear me crying I never asked to be this way So why won't you all just look away? Your eyes piercing me, I can't escape it I hate the way that you always laught at me Trying so hard to just fit in You lie, but I always see right through it Time after time, but I keep at it Just wait and I'll make you see all that I could be And all I am, I know you keep pretending That I'm nobody, you say that I'm nothing But now I'm stronger, you made me a fighter The time has come, now you'll see what you've done to me Lonely children aren't for you to laught at, to mock or deride With karma knocking at your door Can you tell me how it feels? And you won't hear me crying No you won't hear me crying I never asked to be this way But I'm done trying to hide away Your eyes can't hurt me, not any more, no This is the last time you'll ever laught at me So what if I never fit in? I know I'm worth more than what you give And slowly, I'll start to rise up again It's time for me to show you all that I've be... Come, all you gifted children You're more than what you've given Cast off your shackles and stand up, follow me Come, all you lonely children Rise up out of the ashes again It's time for us to show the world who we can be External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring IA English